Alanna and Geroge's Wedding
by xBxAxMx
Summary: exactly what the title says please R&R this is my first fic and i wanna kno if i should bother writing any more.


A Night to Remember

Alanna was brushing her copper-red hair when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." The door opened to reveal a tall, blue-eyed man.

"Hey...are you sure you're ready for this?"

She grinned at him in a way that she knew was selfish. "Of course, Jon. I've never been happier in my life."

"You know, I remember after we fought the Ysandir, you pledged that you would never love, much less marry." She blushed a deep red.

"Some people change you know." she replied tartly. Then, smiling at him wickedly, she added "If I recall, you were the first person that I broke that vow with."

Jon chuckled, "Maybe that's something you shouldn't tell your betrothed"

They talked for a few minutes before he got up to leave.

"I'll go tell George you're getting ready. You'd better hurry. Your wedding starts in two hours." Before turning towards the door, he looked into her bright amethyst eyes, "I love you, Alanna. Never forget that." He smiled once more before walking out and silently closing the door behind him.

George Cooper was walking around the palace gardens, thinking of the beautiful Lioness. Her eyes -- they seemed to capture him in their beautiful depths. Her laughter -- that always shone in the twinkle in her eyes. Her love -- something that could never be replaced, melted his insides. He smiled to himself. This would soon be _his_ Lioness. He would never have to share her. Only hours separated them from true marriage.

Jonathan of Conté, the King of Tortall, looked at George, jealous for the moment. He would now have the Lioness. They both fought over her heart and her love, but George won. "Having second thoughts?"

George turned and grinned at the King.

"Only you would hope so, Jon. I'm just reflecting on my past and gazing longingly into my future. The future that I'm going to soak in and enjoy every minute of."

"Well, that's not too far away. Alanna is almost finished getting ready and you have but an hour left to be single." Raising his eyebrows, he added, "How long do you think it will take for her to take off that pregnancy charm once and for all?"

" I hope it won't take too long; I'm counting on having a half-dozen little thieves running about Pirate's Swoop."

"Yes, well, pray they won't have her temper, or you won't live past Midsummer."

George and Jon both chuckled at that. The Lioness was well-known for her temper. " I don't know how you're going to be able to put up with her for the rest of your lives."

"I'll manage Jon, I'll manage. Anything for her."

Alanna sighed happily. Running into the hall, she went to Thayet's room. She looked in to find Queen Thayet wearing a deep blue-colored gown. "Wow, Thayet, you're beautiful."

"Really? It's not too much?" Alanna sighed depressingly.

"You know as much as me, nothing is too much for you. You look beautiful in everything. By the way, would you mind helping me get ready?" Surprised eyes met hers.

"You're not ready yet? Its one hour until your wedding and you're not dressed?"

Smiling self-ashamedly, "I'm not used to needing very long to get dressed."

"Well, let's go! We need to get you ready!"

They both walked back to Alanna's suite. "What are you wearing, anyways?"

"You'll see. I might actually enjoy wearing this dress."

Alanna pulled out a beautiful white gown, with light periwinkle-colored flowers woven in. It was a very simple, yet elegant dress that would greatly accent Alanna's sturdy figure and her eyes. The two spent a half-an-hour applying face paint and getting Alanna into her dress. Throughout the exchange, Thayet refused to allow Alanna to look at herself in the mirror. Now, Alanna turned around to gaze at herself. Her eyes went wide as she stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a lady.

"You really are beautiful, Alanna."

There was a knock at her door. Thayet opened it to reveal Myles of Olau, Alanna's foster-father and escort to the wedding. His eyes opened wide at the sight of Alanna.

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, my dear, you look wuite stunning. George will be impressed."

George stood at the altar, nervously wringing his hands. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but as soon as he saw Alanna walk through the doors at the end of the hall, he lost all reserve. He simply stared in wonder. _Man, she's a beauty. I've never seen her looking as good as she does now._

Alanna walked slowly down the aisle. Her grip on Myles' arm was the only give-away on her nervousness. She tried not to meet George's eyes, afraid that he would look regretful. When she could stand it no longer, she looked up to see George staring at her, not in regret, but in love. The look in his eyes drove her forward, wanting to finally be next to him after so much time apart. Enjoying the twinkle in his eye, she stood there, smiling at him. The priest started the vows, and before she knew it, she was whispering "I Do." They kissed as Buri, Raoul, Jon, and Thayet began to whistle and clap. They laughed and separated, joining their friends for the festivities.

The party after the wedding was fun, but it seemed to be nothing but a breeze to Alanna. All she could do was gaze at George. It seemed hard to believe that he was _hers_. They were _married_. They would be together _forever. _

Well into the night, the two lovers excused themselves, almost asleep on their feet.

After walking into George's living quarters, _their_ living quarters, George held Alanna in his arms protectively. "Alanna, I love you."

"I love you too George."

The two kissed timidly and then more passionately. He gathered her into his arms and continued to kiss her hungrily. Laying her down on his bed, he looked at her, and her tired, but happy eyes. They lay there, her head resting on his shoulder until they both fell asleep. It _was_ a night to remember.

Please R&R

i dont know how good i am at writing

:puppy dog eyes:


End file.
